heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Rage/Gallery
Images Ed Rage.png|Ed's savage rage Kratos rage.png|Kratos' rage towards Zeus Spejson's rage.png|Spejson's rage seeing the transvestite, with whom he dealing last night and wanted roadkill him. The Loud House Get the Message 2 Lori.jpg|Lori Loud raging at Lincoln for going into her room. Shero's rage.png|Shero raging at Riza telling about events which caused a failed evening party. Stork angry at Finn.png|Stork raging at Finn for selling Condor for other ship. King Julien going to rage.png|King Julien's rage after rats touch his feet. Star furious at Ludo and his henchmens.png|Star Butterfly's rage over Ludo and his henchmen. Mr. Gus in Treasure Map 22.png|Mr. Gus enraged. Ron Stoppable's public freakout.png|Ron Stoppable's rage, oupled with Kim's relationship with Eric blossoming, and Bueno Nacho becoming overcrowded with a horde of kids begging for the new Diablo toy, Ron is finally pushed over the edge and he snatches the reporter's microphone and screams that he's losing everything he ever loved. File:Max_Goof_releasing_stress.jpg|Max Goof raging at Goofy for making him lose the X-Games to the Gammas, disowning him as his father. IMG_0717.PNG|Vegeta yells at Goku after he whispered talked to Old Kai to make out with Bulma. Screen Shot 2018-11-19 at 8.10.47 PM.png|Homer Simpson went on a raging fury as the Incredible Hulk lookalike. ChannelChasersPt1-591.jpg|Mr. Turner's rage after losing the cleanest house award to Mr. Dinkleberg. Patrick rage.png|Patrick Star raging at SpongeBob SquarePants for calling him "tubby". SpongeBob's meltdown.jpg|SpongeBob's raging breakdown after three baby yellow creatures jump in front of him, making him 332nd in line. The Lost Mattress 044.png|Mr. Krabs' rage at Squidward for taking out his old mattress. Dying_for_Pie_015.jpg|Squidward yelling at SpongeBob that he's supposed to explode. TheWorst52.png|The Wattersons rant about how miserable their lives are from their points of view. Gumball and Darwin hate being male, Anais hates being young, Nicole hates being female, and Richard hates being old. Dan pissed off.gif|Dan losing his temper Nemi furious.png|Nemi Montoya's rage after Mio's incident Justforkix refuses return to Gaul.png|Jostforkix angrily berates at Asterix and Obelix while refusing to go back to Gaul. Mirror Gem - GarnetAngry.png|Garnet's raging at Steven Universe after the latter accidentally slapped her in a blind rage. Dot Scary.png|Dot's scary rage when Audrey and Lotta instead of participating in the capes show they have fun. Penny_get_furious.png|Penny Ling raging violently because of the wrong outfit, which Blythe unconsciously made for her. Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3953.jpg|Alex flying into a rage towards Marty. ART!!!!.jpg|Dean McCoppin raging at The Iron Giant for eating his art instead of his scraps. Furious Drew Pickles.png|Drew Pickles seething with fury after hearing that his brother lost Angelica. AB1881E3-29CB-48F5-8C38-1FC07BD7837C.png|Bloo angrily berates Mac for accusing him of being jealous of Coco for stealing the kids from him. 108 00037.jpg|Cartman's rage towards Kyle over getting him "Ants in the Pants" instead of Red Mega Man because they were all sold out Twilight angry S1E15.PNG|Twilight Sparkle's rage Powerpuff_rage.gif|Powerpuff Girls furious with Mojo Jojo for stealing the candy. hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7566.jpg|Mavis raging at her father Dracula after Jonathan leaves after he was exposed as a human. yin gets angry.jpg|Yin's raging at Master Yo for sitting a toy. TLK Skullitron attacks.jpg|The Guardian Knight Skullitron's blind rage. File:Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-18h57m45s849.png|Jeff the Spider raging at Billy for being a really horrible father to him. File:Land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5626.jpg|Littlefoot attacking Cera for insulting his mother. File:AWTHOR.png|Arthur Read punching D.W. for throwing his model plane out the window and breaking it after telling her countless times not to touch it. File:RunawayAngelica-DrewScoldsAngelica.jpg|Drew Pickles raging at his daughter, Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. Furious Sir Topham Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt furious with Thomas, thinking he was chasing Ryan with the dynamite (not knowing Thomas was actually trying to save everybody from getting blown up) and cruelly & unfairly sends him to his shed in disgrace. Calloway's rage.jpg|Mrs. Calloway snorting with rage about to burst the train doors. YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING!!.jpg|Mike Wazowski raging at Sulley for getting them sent to the Himalayas. TheUnseen34.jpg|Kylie Griffin upset with Eduardo Rivera for losing her Proton Pistol during their battle with a Phantom Witch. Anger about to explode.jpg|Anger's rage Rrtbcarnrbaimage.jpg|Rudolph enraged that Arrow called him a reject. King Triton's destroying Ariel's treasures.png|King Triton destroying Ariel's treasures in a barbaric rage. Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3987.jpg|Max Goof raging at his father for dragging him to Lester's Possum Park. Avengers-Hulk-Loki-1337008016 (1).gif|The Hulk raging at Loki for insulting him Woody yelling at Buzz.jpg|Woody reaching his breaking point and yeling at Buzz, who still believes that he's real space ranger. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Hiro Himada enraged when Prof. Callaghan reveals that he started the fire that killed Tadashi and escaped himself with the help of Hiro's microbots, meaning his brother sacrificed himself for nothing. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-2562.jpg|Francis ticked off for constantly being mistaken for a lady and gets into a fierce argument with some flies. Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-5157.jpg|Verne furiously insulting his friends while trying to defend his actions for costing all the food RJ gathered. Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-4969.jpg|Flint Lockwood ticked off about food falling like gravity, after his father disowned him at a restaurant. Goofy angry with Max after max gave the wrong direction at the junction.jpg|Goofy angry with Max after he gave the wrong direction at the junction. Eep furious her family shattered her shell.jpg|Eep furious the family shattered the shell Guy gave her. Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8084.jpg|Shrek raging at Donkey after losing Fiona to Lord Farquaad. Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-2619.jpg|Pirate Captain's heroic rage that Charles Darwin doesn't have any gold. guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-8735.jpg|Star-Lord furiously yelling at Gamora, after finally discovering what Cheers is. Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7372.jpg|Tiger growling with rage at Chula, after he threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon. The-Last-Kiss-the-last-kiss-10541669-500-375.jpg|Michael lashes at his girlfriend, Jenna in the house while she is threatening him with a knife and he yells and curses at her. He becomes savage depression, for him and Chris for having sex and punishing them both. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Lightning McQueen snaps at Mater for making him lose the race in Japan, testing their friendship. Will Hunting flipping out in rage.PNG|Will Hunting lashes at Skylar in his raging breakdown. Dale Doback is very angry.PNG|Dale Doback's rage at Brennan Huff after he touched his drum set. Benjamin Mee angry.PNG|Benjamin Mee raging at Dylan Mee for not being happy. 4 1329424367.jpg|Sam Cahill lashes at his wife Grace in the kitchen and he destroys it. He becames manic depression because he thought his brother and his wife are having sex and punishing them both. Drake Parker getting mad.PNG|Drake Parker's rage at Josh Nichols for having an argument about the foam finger by shouting, "I'm moving out!". John Bennett gets mad.jpg|John Bennett reaching his breaking point at Ted in the bedroom, as he and Ted start to have a fight. File:Ranting_Mom.jpg|Carey Martin raging at Zack and Cody for sneaking out to London's internet show and grounding them again. File:Takemeout_344.jpg|Benjamin Sisko raging at Odo for regenerating at the ballgame in the holosuite after Worf struck out. File:GohanTurningSSJForVidel.jpg|Gohan finally snaps and powers up to Super Saiyan after Spovovich attacks his girlfriend, Videl and almost crushes her head. IMG_0767.JPG|Carl Grimes yells at his coma father Rick telling him it's his fault that Hershel Greene is dead and the other people. Sunset Shimmer exploding in anger EG3.png|Sunset Shimmer’s raging breakdown as she’s telling Twilight that she put her friends’ life’s in danger. Professor Utonium enraged with Miss Keane.PNG|Professor Utonium finally snapping, that he never date Miss Keane who doesn't believes his stories. Bang Bang.jpg|Jenny Wakeman snapping throwing a temper tantrum her mother refuses let her go to the fair. E789DDA6-C804-4F14-9F26-88165CC11F94.png|Sophie is furious with Stephanie for letting her competition with Tanya ruin the entire pet adoption fair. incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3046.jpg|Bob Parr ranging while arguing with Helen about Dash's future. Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-5615.jpg|Owen Grady hitting the dinosaur models from the table in fury when Claire Dearling didn't agree with his idea against The Indominus Rex. Merida fury.png|Merida slashing the family tapestry in a rage during an argument with her mother. Furious Garfield.jpg|Garfield splutters with fury as he swats Odie's ball aside, jealous of Odie getting all the attention. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4934.jpg|Phil furiously attacking the Fat Thebian for insulting his training of Achilles. File:Anya_Dmitri_arguement.jpg|Anastasia raging at Dimitri after finding out that he lied to her from the beginning. 300.png|Lucy Wilde splutters with rage during an argument with Niko's mother. StayPuftMarshmallowManAnimated15.jpg|Stay Puft's rage towards the transmogrified Murray the Mantis parade balloon. Raising the Barn 36.png|Lapis Lazuli becoming outraged at the mention of the Diamonds when Steven recaps what has happened to him recently. Shippening68.png|Darwin flipping out at the sight of alternate adult versions of Gumball and Carrie being a married couple with a baby child. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2837.jpg|Boog furiously blaming Elliot for getting him sent to the forest. Grandpa_Longneck_angry_at_Cera's_dad.jpg|Grandpa Longneck angry at Mr. Threehorn for insulting his grandson Littlefoot, after he was bullied by Hyp, Nod, and Mutt who waste the water in the river. Blake yells at John, Dave and Shelley.PNG|Blake's rage, threatening to let John, Dave and Shelley sell their names and telling them that they are going out, after experiencing about the coffees and closers. Screen Shot 2018-03-18 at 4.58.32 PM.png|Oprtimus Prime getting into a rage of fury as he slaughters and kills every single Decepticon in his path, including Shockwave. 640pxPromPanic2 copy.png|Carrie White's mental breakdown at the prom after all the tormenting Coraline_attacking_Wybie_with_her_shoes.png|Coraline Jones throwing shoes at Wybie Lovatt for not listening to her about the Other World and calling her "crazy". File:Chi-Chi_yells_at_Goku.jpg|Chi-Chi angry at Goku and screaming at him after Goku doesn't recognize Chi-Chi. I'M_GOING_OUT!!!!!.png|Hogarth Hughes furiously raging at Kent Mansley after the latter continuously pesters him about the Iron Giant. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-4227.jpg|Zoc furiously ranting at Lucas for (unintentionally) nearly killing him in an explosion (despite the fact that he saved the other ants from the wasp attack). File:Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-9424.jpg|Robin furiously angry at Batman and telling him that he doesn't need his help after a harsh argument with Batman about Poison Ivy's kiss being poisoned. chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-9541.jpg|Dave Seville yelling Alvin’s name. Eduardo's Savage Intimidating Rage At Terrence.png|Eduardo's Savage Intimidating Rage At Terrence 5D68A2E0-E706-4D24-BD3A-0468B93E02F7.jpeg|Takato flies in a rage after Beelzemon murders Leomon. File:192-82.jpg|Videl furiously yelling at Gohan for embarrassing her. File:DBZ_-_224_-(by_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120303-15164029.jpg|Bulma raging at Yamcha for doing something dumb and letting the last Dragon Ball get sunk in the river. Screen Shot 2018-05-11 at 11.55.00 AM.png|Eric Cartman went into a rage of fury in order to save the South Park world is by swearing and cursing to stop Saddam Hussein from taking over the world. tiff angry with hammer.png|Tiff gets angry with Dedede's hammer The Undertaker's rage.png|The Undertaker gets angry at Shawn Michaels for slapping him in the face before he defeats him. moana_rage.png|Moana furious that her boat is destroyed. MysteryScienceFair201X402.png|K.O. turning into T.K.O. out of being unable to save his friends in Dendy's simulation. File:Steve_FU.png|Steve raging at Francine and saying "F--k you!" at her after Francine unplugs Steve's video game console and ordering him to set the table. Catfish_30.png|Granny JoJo raging at Grandpa Louie for thinking she cheating to her with a another girl Derek_grabs_rothbart_sized.jpg|Prince Derek confronting Lord Rothbart in a fit of rage over Princess Odette's death. bandicam 2018-07-12 22-36-53-996.jpg|Bakugou Katsuki raging at Denki Kaminari for insulting him bandicam 2018-07-23 15-48-55-270.jpg|Stan Marsh,Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick are upset because Eric Cartman eating the skin of every chicken to KFC and are putting foot down to never speak to him,never watch him and never need a help to him Indiana-jones-last-crusade-movie-screencaps.com-5946.jpg|Indiana Jones rages at his father, when he calls him 'Junior' during an argument. Queen Novo becoming enraged MLPTM.png|Queen Novo raging at Twilight Sparkle for trying to steal her pearl. Violet_Parr_Enraged.png|Violet Parr raging at her father for letting Rick Dicker completely erase Tony's memory of her (rather than just him recognizing her in her Super Suit). Ash enraged.jpg|Ash enraged to see Lance singing with another porcupine girl named Becky. Riley Andersen going nuclear.png|Riley Anderson's rage at her parents during their dinner. File:Fusion_Cuisine_160.png|Alexandrite raging at Steven and Connie for trying to escape from Beach City. Gwenangry.jpg|Gwen raging at Lindsay. GokuSuperSaiyanTransformedAtLast.png|Goku becomes a Super Saiyan because of anger due to Krillin's death, caused by Frieza. Incredible-hulk.jpg|Hulk's rage. Angry_Benson.jpg|Benson's rage threatening to fire Mordecai and Rigby to clean their room. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3461.jpg|Bob Parr choking Mr. Huph and throwing him five walls over for he failed to save a mugged citizen because of him. Cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-6673.jpg|Sam Sparks raging at Flint Lockwood for staying too long with Chester V and the buttertoads, testing their relationship. Matt Ishida Enraged.jpg|Matt Ishida raging at Digitamamon. bandicam 2018-08-19 20-12-41-878.jpg|Tom's rage at Tord launching a harpoon to him. Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-2569.jpg|Fiona raging at Shrek for making a horrible impression with her parents, testing their relationship. bandicam 2018-08-19 20-16-46-450.jpg|Matt's raging at Tord for the house,for his friend Tom and for his face Screen Shot 2018-08-27 at 7.57.21 AM.png|Cleveland Brown tries to attack and kill Glen Quagmire for having an affair with his ex-wife, Loretta. Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida fighting about searching for the others or going back to Infinity Mountain.jpg|Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida fighting about searching for the others or going back to Infinity Mountain. Princess_Ember_Enraged.png|Princess Ember raging at Chancellor Neighsay. Tumblr_pdo9x8rlJf1tr6wqbo2_1280.jpg|Webby angry with Magica for killing Lena. Star-trek2-movie-screencaps.com-8131.jpg|Captain James T. Kirk screaming "KHAN!" in mild fury after Khan Noonien Singh taunted him. Dark Sonic Nazo Unleashed.png|Sonic the Hedgehog becomes Dark Sonic because of anger due to the defeat of his friends Knuckles, Shadow and Tails, caused by Nazo. Ryuga scolds Sento.jpg|Ryuga raging at Sento for giving a Castle Lost Bottle to Kazumi. E3075chriscream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit raging at Chris Thorndyke that he should call his mother in the phone, while she can't and her mother is in her home. bandicam 2018-10-05 18-22-04-128.jpg|Finn's silenced rage for seen his Finn sword in Princess Bandit's hands. Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-4814.jpg|Marge Simpson raging at Homer for dumping the silo in the lake, thus causing Springfield to be domed and the citizens to turn against them. Ashi Enraged.png|Ashi screaming in rage while facing a horde of Orcs to protect Samurai Jack. Screenshot_2018-10-19_06-05-17-191.png|Maya raging at Violet for blaming her. Rohan_mocks_Josuke's_hair.png|Josuke's Rage while his hairstyle is being insult by Rohan. Takato Matsuki Enraged.jpg|Takato Matsuki raging at Beelzemon. Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7966.jpg|Jack Skellington outraged with Oogie Boogie's cruel behavior towards Sally and Santa Claus. Timon Enraged.png|Timon's rage. Devin's rage.jpg|Devin's rage. Screen_Shot_2015-09-04_at_3.23.48_PM.png|Fred Flintstone getting in a rage of fury. Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.26.44 PM.png|Donald Duck losing his temper. Walter Sobchak angry.PNG|Walter Sobchack's rage. Gunnery Sergeant Hartman's raging breakdown.PNG|Gunnery Sergeant Hartman's rage threatening to snap out at the marines when call him "Sir". Chiron revenge.png|Chiron smashing Terrel over the head with a chair for getting Kevin to beat him up. File:Family-Guy-Season-16-Episode-6-38-6a18.jpg|Brian Griffin raging at the angry mob. Screenshot_2018-12-12_11-20-17-398.png|Bob and his friends raging at Larry for his daydreaming, crash his boat on the island, and made them no way to get home. Screenshot_2018-12-12_11-26-57-200.png|Larry raging at Archibald for blaming him of ruined his "Silly Songs" (even Song of the Cebu) and cancelled of his segment as Mr. Lunt is replaced him as "Love Songs". Comander Hoo-Ha Enraged.png|Commander Hoo-Ha's Rage. 2104B73D5871E2D32E.jpeg|Renton's total rage while screaming. 20181215_175523.jpg|Jak's rage Screenshot_2018-12-21_19-00-38-462.png|Armadylan's raging at the PJ Masks after they accidentally said kicked him out from their team and he begin to destroy the HQ. Screenshot_2018-12-23_17-03-46-107.png|Spinder and Bedford raging at Maya for leaving them behind by winning the games herself when she supposed to do teamwork. Its-the-great-pumpkin-charlie-brown-i-demand-restitution.png|Sally raging at Linus for making her wait for the Great Pumpkin instead of trick or treating and attending the Halloween festivities. 02 theximpulse 032.jpg|Shadowcat's rage against Avalanche. 714295C2-61A9-4F88-A468-F51E9E3D3506.jpeg|Teddy Duchamp raging at Milo Pressman for cruelly mocking his dad. 4581CD6D-9079-4842-B3B5-1E4D6C0B657D.png|Ralphie raging at Scut for mocking him. CEBBBF2D-CE58-4983-8022-C77F0B11F065.png|Lennie filling up with rage as he breaks Curley’s hand. Esme Hoggett glaring Rex.jpg|Esme Hoggett is furious at Rex for biting her husband Arthur Hoggett in the hand who was trying to break him and Fly from fighting over of Babe herding the sheep. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1442.jpg|Peaches raging at her father Manny for his over-protective from her independent and treat her like a child, testing their relationship. Violet_betrays_her_father_Beegood.png|Violet raging at her father Beegood because she had enough of rivals with the meadow bugs and breaking up with him for lying to the bugs about Team Poppy would lose by make her Team Tropolis win with cheat. GGBowser.png|Bowser's mental rage of fury as he attacks the fighters and anyone who across his path when he is fully transformed Astro Boy's rage at Zoran.PNG|Astro Boy becomes outraged at Zoran for causing her to add baking powder, when she tried to make a mess in the house. Videos Ed goes on a rampage|Ed's savage rage Hey Arnold! The Movie - Bob vs. Nick|Big Bob's rage as he confronts Nick on Scheck's deception. The Price I Pay Aqua Teen Hunger Adult Swim|Meatwad's ranting about not getting ice cream while being "pregnant". The Dark Era Of Gumball|Darwin flipping out at the sight of alternate adult versions of Gumball and Carrie being a married couple with a baby child. Ok K.O Let’s be Heroes - Dendy Meets T.K.O|K.O. turning into T.K.O. out of being unable to save his friends in Dendy's simulation. Goku Gets Angry At Black And Zamasu for killing Chi-Chi and Goten Bakugo has no f**king chill Cartman epic lightning bolt shooting cuss scene Bigger Longer & Uncut|Eric Cartman went into a rage of fury in order to save the South Park world is by swearing and cursing to stop Saddam Hussein from taking over the world. Goku Goes Super Saiyan For The First Time (HD and Remastered)|Goku becomes a Super Saiyan because of anger due to Krillin's death, caused by Frieza. DC Nation - Teen Titans Go! - "Staff Meeting" (Clip)|Robin's rage after the Titans broke his staff. Benson Has Anger Issues Boog_was_furious_and_threw_Elliot_off_the_cliff|Boog furiously blaming Elliot for getting him sent to the forest. Cavendish yells at Doofenshmirtz The Phineas and Ferb Effect Milo Murphy's Law|Cavendish raging at Doofenshmirtz for being unable to live up to his destiny as Professor Time. Homer Is The Incredible Hulk - The Simpsons|Homer Simpson went on a raging fury as the Incredible Hulk lookalike. JJBA Diamond is Unbreakable - Rohan Insults Josuke's hair Category:Galleries